DamonElena and BonnieStefan
by BringingTheStorm
Summary: Elena finds out she looks like Katherine and ends up with Damon. Stefan confides in Bonnie and Elena has fun with Damon
1. Chapter 1

**Elena's POV **

The word kidnapping was definitely the first word to be used on this little... road trip that I basically had no say in going along with. Sure, after I tipped my car over and Damon came to my rescue like my knight in shining tinted black armour was I grateful he was there. After all, what I ran into certainly wasn't human by the way he seemed to lock his shoulders and body back in place after I'd accidently hit him with my car. But was that really my fault?

Well, yes, of course it was.

Though... I mostly blamed Stefan for my erratic and blurred state.

That was the night I had first openly told Stefan, told him that I couldn't walk away from us or let him do the same because I loved him.

And I said those three words as they flew past my lips so perfectly that no one was meant to hear them but Stefan. That I wasn't meant to say them to anyone else but Stefan. And that was definitely something I would say over and over again to make him stay with me.

However, it was the events that seemed to awhirl after that was I left... dismayed. That was also the first night I had slept with anyone, intimately. I had slept with Stefan Salvatore and lost my virginity to him. And I was completely on Cloud Nine as folks seemed to say whenever they were in a happy state. Though I was beyond happy.

That was the night Stefan and I had meshed together and become one. But also on that night, I thought it would bring us closer than ever and that nothing could ever tear us apart. That our love was too great for us to sever apart like that.

But oh how wrong I was... and how hurt. Because my fairy-tale soon turned into that of an utter nightmare and I knew it was real and that I wasn't dreaming. Heck I even pinched myself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

To think all I had to ask for was a glass of water which would have Stefan leaving the room as I wondered and took in everything in his room that was precious to him, that he held dear and was important enough to keep. Though little did I know there was one item in particular just lying right in the open. Just one little picture, with a name and face of his past that he kept in his room because he thought it was memory that was dear enough to keep in his room.

Katherine Peirce. 1864.

That was Stefan's old flame, the woman he loved, but that didn't bother me like it should have. No. It was what she looked like.

And this woman, the picture I was staring down at, I might as well be looking into a mirror because she was the spitting image of myself.

This wasn't just someone who bore the same colour of hair, the eyes, the shape of the face, the lips, the nose, but rather my mirror image. This woman I was looking down upon, even with her hair in a bed of long flowing ringlets was it clear to see the resemblance. It was uncanny and right there and then did I come to the conclusion that Stefan had been lying to me the entire time. And maybe it wasn't intentional but this picture was laying right out in the open that I had no choice but to come to the conclusion that Stefan was simply with me, loved me, slept with me all because I looked like Her.

And there was no getting around this for him because this was solidly primed into my mind that it was hard to believe Stefan even loved me for me. He loved me for Katherine, the real woman he was in love with. And right there and then I knew I could no longer stay... Not with him.

Before Stefan could come back did I tear away the vervain necklace from my neck and quickly dress back into my own cloths while throwing his shirt off to the side. I wanted nothing to do with him at this point, not even that necklace that could save me from a vampire's compulsion.

And right now I didn't care where I was going as I grabbed the keys to my car, revved up the engine and started to speed away as far away from the boarding house as I could go. Lying wasn't something I took to well to. And with Stefan, there had been nothing but lies but this... this was too much!

I could handle the fact that my boyfriend, or maybe he was my ex boyfriend now? But either way, I could handle that he was a vampire, that he had a vampire brother and that my best friend was a witch.

But this lie was something I simply could not take.

Speeding down the empty road in Mystic Falls through the darkness, I was so glad there wasn't a soul in site, not a car in my path. I could feel my vision starting to blur because of the tears I was fighting to hold back. Everything between Stefan and myself was a complete and utter Lie. I knew I meant nothing to him. And if I did mean something, it was just that I was his Katherine

What I thought was going to be the beginning, starting fresh with Stefan and this relationship, only for it to end in utter hurt and despair was something I hadn't imagined to happen.

I fell for the ways of a vampire, just like so many other silly girls did in books. They were lured to the vampire by their charm and looks until they were fed on and killed. Although in my case... I just lured myself in for my heart to shatter. And these assumptions of what I was to Stefan in my head didn't help in the slightest which is what led to my car being totalled.

But to think the remedy I would need to escape this reality, to put my heartbreak on hold and all my problems concerning my relationship was the elder Salvatore brother; Damon.

Damon on the other hand had quiet the opposite idea. He had already been heading out to Georgia because of one simple reason and one simple word. Katherine. Now that was one Salvatore that really did have his mind on the prize. Damon wanted nothing more than to have his beloved Katherine back. And the one place that he thought would give him answers was Georgia.

Georgia would give him what he needed to get Katherine out of the tomb considering the witch or the old witch Emily had destroyed they last thing he had remaining. But then again everything had changed when he saw Elena's car lying there on the road. The car was upturned and someone had been moving towards it. His first thought was to see what was wrong no matter what.

For the first time he was actually worried about someone else that didn't concerned Katherine but then again that had always been the case with Elena. For some reason; she always seemed to be different with him. She was the only person that had ever tried to help him but then she had to be the person that had chosen his brother. He was shut out again. A second option which he wished he wasn't. He wanted to be her first option but never showed it.

How could he? He couldn't show that piece of weakness in him. He wouldn't allow himself too.

It had been so many years since he had felt anything for anybody and now there was someone who liked exactly the same as his Katherine yet she was different. She wasn't the same as Katherine but he found himself liking that about her. Damon found himself actually enjoying the young girls company but then again in Georgia he realised that something had happened between Elena and Stefan.

She didn't want to talk to him and she actually wanted to stay with Damon? No he had to be dreaming right but he wasn't. She did actually want to spend time with him. But then again maybe she just wanted to stay away from Stefan?

Wasn't it the same thing? He was more than sure that they were different but believing they were the same gave him a certain boosting of hope that he enjoyed when he was around Elena. For some reason he liked that feeling. He liked being around her. For once he wanted to be around her.

And she wanted to be around him. Was that right? Probably not but he wasn't caring about that. The one thing he noticed was he didn't have to use compulsion on her. He didn't use any because he wanted to know the truth; he wanted to see if she really did care for him and although he hadn't really worked out the complete truth yet.

He was happy to know she just liked his company and wanted to continue being in it. Elena Gilbert was actually Fun. She was actually having fun with Damon Salvatore.

Was that even aloud?

Every thought of that had flown out of the window. He didn't care if it was aloud or not, he was doing it. Maybe coming to Georgia wasn't for Katherine maybe he didn't need Katherine. And there it was. The one thing he never thought he'd hear himself think. He was actually dismissing Katherine for Elena. It wasn't the right thing to do was it? Elena had Stefan –or he thought she did- she wouldn't want him.

Never would I have thought Damon was the answer to my problems.

It was just a little road trip to Georgia to get more information of the tomb Katherine was imprisoned in, but still, it seemed to be exactly what I needed. Or as he so put, five minutes...

Even with Stefan calling me that one time, finding out that I was with Damon; suddenly I didn't care how he felt. I didn't care with Stefan disapproving the fact that I was suddenly miles away with his brother. Though of course I was a bit on edge to be with Damon, and I understood Stefan's concern because Damon was a master with compulsion. And I wasn't wearing any vervain.

However, I knew Damon hadn't compelled me at all. He wanted me to trust him, and what better what then to establish this trust then by this road trip. Actually in a way I felt as if this draw back with Stefan was bringing me closer to Damon in a way. Because at least now driving back to Mystic Falls did I know I could count on him, that I could trust him and.. Have fun with him?

Oh god something must have been in the water or something because I could actually admit that I had FUN with Damon Salvatore!

Why would Elena ever want Damon?

But then all fun had to come to an end sooner or later and for Damon it seemed to be sooner. Lexi's lover was now a vampire and he was back for revenge. Unfortunately for Damon that meant he was in deep trouble. Damon had killed Lexi in order to get the founder's council off of his and supposable his brother's safety.

But it worked, kind of, they no longer believed that there were vampires in the town, they thought by killing Lexi that they had finally gotten rid of them but of course how wrong they were.

But then it had caused Damon more trouble as well. Not only had he killed his brother's best friend but Lexi's had a lover who was dying to put it right. He wanted to show Damon what it was like to loose someone. Lexi's lover was now a vampire and he was trying to burn up Damon.

So all because of Damon's choices to stay safe; they had almost killed him. If it hadn't been for Elena anyway.

If it hadn't been for Elena he would be dead now. So in all basic's they were even. Well in some ways they were. Damon had saved her life when her car was tipped by that unknown vampire and Elena had saved his life when he really needed it. When Lexi's lover wanted to kill him. He would still owe her his life for that even if he really didn't want to admit it.

How could he admit to Elena that he really was grateful for her saving his life without sounding all nice and well soppy?

No there wasn't really a way. Especially the way she spoke about it. She constantly went on and on about how she managed to save the life of Damon Salvatore. Well he guess she was right but there was no way Damon was going to let her simply go on and on with it. Every time she commented with it; Damon would just say it was lucky that her and Lexi spoke. It was true though.

If Stefan and Lexi didn't have that much in common then why would Elena be able to help?

Though I wasn't much of a drinker, or a drinker of any sort... God had I been wasted last night.

Then again, taking these five minutes did indeed call for a beer... or two... three... six... and a few shots. Well, at least I was blowing off steam and having a rather great time.

Hell, I even beat Damon in a drinking contest! Now that was something that had to be on my list of achievements.

Though despite the actually fun I was having with him, not I nor him for the matter counted on Lexi's lover who was now a vampire to come after Damon and kill him because he killed her. And even though I had my differences with Damon, I would not let him die, not ever. So I persuaded Lexi's lover to allow Damon to go free just before he lit the match to torch his body.

I saved his life.

Heck, I was human and I managed to save the life of Damon. Now that was something I was going to hold over him for as long as I lived.

How would she help?

The only reason she got though to Lexi's lover was because she was in the same kind of place as he was. She was in love with a vampire –although he wished she wasn't- and in the end if they were going to stay together forever then she was going to have to make the choice to either become a vampire or not be with him.

Well if it had to be a choice between Stefan or no body he would prefer to save his little brother the trouble and say nobody. In honest he would have rather kept her to himself, compelled her, done something else. But he couldn't bring himself to do any of that. He couldn't compel her to like him because he wanted her to like him. He really did want her honest option.

Which was stupid. Idiotic. There was no way he should care what she thought. But he did; and he hated that part of him, he had been living on bags-oh-blood for far too long.

His emotions were coming back to him and he could no longer just simple shut them off like he use to be able to. Stupid bags of blood. Stupid humans and that stupid founder's council had him snacking like this. It was brainless.

He wanted to go back to his old non caring self where Damon could torture his little brother for eternity just like he promised him he would. But then again maybe it was best; after all he had been slightly nicer this way. He hadn't killed anyone in a long time if he didn't count that witch in the bar. Okay he hadn't killed anyone because of him drinking there blood.

That was more the simple way thing's where going along. But then it all had to end so easily. Everything that had happened to day seemed to be coming to an end all two quickly for him. It wasn't just him though that seemed to be wanting to push for a longer day. She wanted to take her time going home?

He couldn't have said it better myself

And as we drove back to Mystic Falls, I couldn't help but flaunt that in his face for the zillionth time.

However my cheerful mood only lasted so long when Damon had declared we were almost back home. But what was this sudden feeling I was having? The fact that I didn't want to go back. No. I wanted to stay in Georgia more, stay anywhere and have Damon distract me for another five minutes.

Through the drive when he said that, I couldn't but slowly let my smile slip into a frown. The scenery out my window was passing far too quickly for my own liking. I didn't want to go back! Besides, Damon had me all to himself and I was powerless to do anything. So why wasn't he taking advantage of this opportunity with me? He should be keeping me away longer.

**"..I suppose I should thank you for this trip. It helped me, actually. But, could you drive a little slower, please?" **

My words were sincere and I meant them. Because in the time I was away, I felt... somewhat happy, and I was very much distracted which was the main goal.

Maybe both of their minds were thinking in the same sort of way. After all she was the one to ask him too slow down; Damon wasn't forcing her to do anything. He was giving her the option and she was taking it.

"**No problem, I'll take as long as you like…" **

He couldn't help but tilt his head to the side slightly seeing her reactions. Was she really being serious with him or was this a test? He wasn't quite sure and he could never really work out what Elena was thinking but he wasn't going to complain altogether. He was getting her to himself. Right now there was no one else just him and her.

She was pleading with him to take his time but she didn't need to do that. In fact just with her words he had slowed himself right the way down and was planning out a longer route but then again he could always just make a few stops on the road home. He didn't want to go home to quickly himself. He was being thankful that she was the same.

However, it was on that last single little word, "_please_" did I turn my attention from the window as my doe brown eyes focused in on Damon. I wanted him to take his time getting home, I was in no rush. And I could feel my eyes pleading with him to slow down... or even take a couple long routes back because I was in no way ready to face Stefan.

In fact, I was... scared. If only just a little. But I was scared all the same. I didn't want to hear more lies, I didn't want to go back and see him after he'd been lying to me about something like this.

All I wanted was to just take a time machine back to Georgia and somehow prolong my stay with Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stefan POV**

I thought nothing could have gone wrong. Well knowing my life it could have but this was a different kind of relief. This relief I thought would have at least lasted a few hours. The few hours I would be with Elena, I thought those hours then would be peaceful. There didn't seem to be any Damon; he hadn't been around for a few hours, the house was ours.

After all the pushing each other away and all of the nonsense going on. We had finally decided to be together we had finally decided to just give in. How could everything have gotten so wrong after that?

"**Would you like anything?" **

I thought the words would mean nothing. I thought I was merely being kind. I wanted her to be as comfortable as she could be. At that moment I was actually happy. Every one of my past problems had gone away from me. All that mattered was Elena and I. Elena meant everything to me; she was my world.

It wasn't because she looked like the doppelganger of the person who changed both me and my brother Damon. It had nothing to do with that. I loved Elena because she was the complete opposite of Katherine. I hadn't disappeared to get her a drink for a few minutes and she was gone. Elena wasn't in my room but there was one thing I noticed and one thing I could have screamed at with all my voice. With everything I had.

That stupid picture.

_Katherine Peirce. 1864. _

My hands moved up to my head and I found my face screwed up as the pictured lay on the table with her vervain necklace beside it. She wasn't protected; Elena was out god knows where and she wasn't protected. Damon wasn't my only worry. There were other vampires; vampires that were dying to get there hands on Elena for some reason I- we had not figured out yet.

I couldn't just leave her out there.

But maybe I was being stupid maybe she had just gone home. I wanted to believe that thought so badly but yet my heart was telling me otherwise. Something else was telling me that she wasn't safe; that something was really wrong. That she wasn't just going to go straight home or even make it there. I was being idiotic but how was I supposed to know anything otherwise.

But all this time she was gone I was left worrying. I was left at home not knowing what else to do. She wouldn't talk to me because she looked like Katherine.

Because I hadn't told her about Katherine.

How stupid of me, right from the beginning I should have mentioned her, I should have told Elena the truth. I shouldn't have kept it a secret. Elena meant the world to me and trusting her was something I should have known to do. But then again I was so use to keeping everything a secret that this seemed normal for me.

But against everything I just wanted to know she was safe, Damon wasn't the most trustworthy person I had met and I was sure he would keep her safe but that didn't make me feel any better especially with her necklace still here in my hands. I hadn't been to school in some time but this time I was making an exception this time. I needed to see Bonnie I was more than sure she was the only person that could help me.

Things could have not been more concerning or worrisome for the young Bennett witch because only at school yesterday did Stefan stop by on the lunch hour to track Bonnie down and have her do a spell to find Elena... which she was unable to do then.

But that's because Bonnie was scared. And boy was she scared out of her wits after Damon had basically traumatized her when the spirit of her ancestor Emily Bennett took over Bonnie's body. It was thanks to her Grams did Bonnie know what she had to do, and that was facing her fears of these vampires.

So she went into the woods, at Fell's Church where she tried to clear her mind and make a leaf levitate to no avail. And it was at point did the ground beneath Bonnie crumble as she fell into the room where the tomb was located. The one that held all the vampires from 1864 including Katherine.

Bonnie had been down at the tomb all night, well, mostly all night, trying to find a way out or hoping someone would hear her and to her surprise, it was Stefan who came to her rescue. He helped her get out of the tomb and thus... he helped that fear in her mind, that was blocking her from using her powers simply shatter.

Bonnie –if anyone- would be the one to find Elena. To tell me if she was safe. I thought by giving Bonnie; Elena's necklace that she would be able to find some sort of connection with the brunette but apparently not.

Something was wrong with Bonnie and although it worried me I didn't know what to do to help her. I was stuck trying to help Elena but at the same time I wanted to help Bonnie. She had helped me though a lot and at this time it felt like I was closer to her than I was to Elena. For some reason I didn't think I needed to protect Bonnie as much as I did Elena.

Bonnie I believed could handle herself and my feelings for her- I didn't want to talk about them. I wanted to push them as far out of my head as I possible could even if it meant denying them. But where Elena was concerned I was always afraid that something was going to happen to her. She was more human than I always thought someone could be.

It was after that, when the next day followed did Bonnie test out her powers once more. Only this time, they worked! And Bonnie couldn't have been more grateful to Stefan. Though... she still wasn't able to channel Elena like he wanted. All Bonnie knew was that her best friend was with the devil himself, Damon Salvatore.

Again and Again, over and over did Bonnie try and get a feel of where Elena was, or if she was even okay but she didn't. Bonnie simply wasn't a strong enough which to channel this kind of spell.

However it was on this day did Bonnie go straight to the boarding house after school.

She had to at least thank Stefan for helping her get her powers back and hopefully find out if he had heard from Elena. Or even Damon. Because Bonnie covered for her as best she could.

With her semi straight deep brown locks flowing behind her because of the wind, Bonnie quickly scurried up to the front door of the Salvatore home only to knock on it as the door started to creek open in which Bonnie entered, looking around.

**"..Stefan? Stefan are you here? It's Bonnie."**

But with nothing else to do I could only wait, Damon and Elena were on there way home that much I knew was true. They had phoned me and let me know and I was thankfully for that. But I couldn't help but still feel worried after all they had been gone for a while and Elena didn't have any protection against Damon's compulsion.

Also I hadn't really talked to Elena. We hadn't discussed the whole Katherine doppelganger situation. I had to wait. That was the worst part of all of this. I was up stairs pacing around in my room still with worry my eyes peered out of the window looking for something to keep my mind on. Anything to keep my mind on and then a voice came from the bottom floor.

Her voice; one I was so use to after just a few days. Bonnie's.

"**Bonnie?"**

I questioned moving at my vampire pace till the little witch was in my view and I was bouncing down the stairs a little slower.

When Bonnie entered the boarding house this afternoon, she was but a mix of something obviously worried but also.. a little joyful?

Maybe that was because if she looked on the upside of things, like Elena seemed to do, the fact that there was no Damon in Mystic Falls just screamed for a party to be thrown. And to make it even a little extra better, Bonnie could bask in the company of the Salvatore of which she enjoyed being friends with and being around, Stefan.

In a certain degree, Bonnie did envy that Elena was able to get such a catch... Considering it only took a day. But hey, that was Elena, the golden girl, the girl every guy wanted and every girl envied. Hell, that girl had both Salvatore's wrapped around her finger from what Bonnie could guess.

Though these feelings of envy and jealousy, courtesy of that little green monster was anything but attractive. Which is why when Bonnie saw Stefan coming down the stairs, all that was instantly dismissed.

Without even a hello of any sort, Bonnie shut the front door behind her and quickly got straight to the point.

**"..Please tell me you've heard from them."**

The little witch said as she shook her head, soon running her hands through her curly chocolate brown locks of hair.

I could have honestly believed how happy I was too see Bonnie when she was coming though my door after all when she had disappeared because of her powers I had been worried beyond belief even more so than Elena? Impossible. I dismissed it with a simple word hoping and praying that it would go right to the back of my mind even though I knew it wouldn't.

Bonnie was so different to Elena and yet I cared for her the same. In some ways I enjoyed her company more than Elena although it was wrong to say. It was safe inside my own little head. Bonnie looked nothing like my past and although I cared Deeply for Elena. I cared nothing for Katherine and even if they were different in soul. She stilled looked identical to the Pierce girl who had turned both me and my brother into this monster.

I had a hatred for her and I was always scared that I would see a part of her in Elena.

She knew that trying all morning, trying to make some kind of contact with Elena since she still had her vervain necklace was a complete and utter failure. And though her mind was clear, unblocked of all the fright thanks to Stefan last night, it didn't seem to do any good.

Even though Bonnie knew Elena was safe, because she was with Damon, he was also the reason why Bonnie was so worried. It had been clear Damon too wanted Elena and without her vervain necklace.. she could be compelled. And surely Damon being as unmoral as everyone knew, would in fact compel her just like that.

Reaching into the pocket of her sweater, Bonnie pulled out Elena's vervain necklace. She no longer had anymore use for it. Because even though she'd been trying all morning, because she had her powers back.. it still didn't seem to work.

**"Here.. I thought that waking up with my powers that I'd be able to get a feel of where she was but,"**

Taking a pause, Bonnie shook her head with a frown.

Of course I was wrong. I would never see her in Elena but it still pierced me with fear. More than I had ever hoped to be true. My smile held though when I was looking towards Bonnie. My decent down the stairs finally coming to an end when I hit the bottom.

Now with Bonnie there just seemed to be no reminders. With Bonnie it was like a future with bright sunshine and I was glad to have her as a friend. It was a tough pick to keep my mind where it should have been with the little witch. But I always was able to keep a straight mind like I should have. Like I always knew I had too.

"**They're on their way back now Bonnie I assure you that much; how long it will take now that's a different point"**

I couldn't help but sigh in the thought of how Elena had sounded on the phone. Because of that one picture she had changed everything. It was like we didn't even know each other any more. Not when we spoke. Her words were distasteful and….

I didn't know how to explain it.

Who was she kidding, she was no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing unlike Bonnie. And even though Stefan believed she could do this, it wasn't enough..

**"I'm not strong enough Stefan.. I'm sorry."**

She aplogized for no apparent reason.

The necklace was the one thing that I wish she had taken with her. How did I knew Damon wasn't compelling her all this time? I guess I had been relying on hope for all this time even if it was so much trouble. But I still wish she had kept it with her. Even if she hated me and cursed for me to never see her again I wanted her to be safe no matter what would happen.

"**Don't worry about it Bonnie; You will be some day I'm sure of it. I know she's safe with Damon"**

Even if it was a lie it was a truthfully lie to say the least. I trusted Damon more than I ever dared say and if anyone would look after her then it would have been him.

"**You'll get the hang of It Bonnie just like Emily did" **

I couldn't help but smile a little more towards her my hands swinging slightly by my side until my eyes dropped the floor. I shouldn't have been thinking in any way about Bonnie. I should have been focusing on Elena and how I was going to tell her the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena POV**

When I had asked Damon to slow down, I actually meant it. And it wasn't just because of his over the speed limit driving where I felt I was on some carnival ride about ready to hurl, but rather, I just didn't want to go back home.

As soon as I stepped foot in Mystic Falls, Stefan would sense me and I would be forced to hear the truth. Well, that is if I believed he was telling the truth. And how was I supposed to know everything about our relationship was real and not a lie? Not fake because he was imagining another woman? They were answers I honestly didn't want an answer to but at the same time... I did. But of course it was just the matter of whether I believe Stefan or not. That was all up to me.

However, there was a small part of me that didn't want to believe Stefan. Even if I knew it was the truth. I loved him dearly, with all my heart. And when I saw him walking away from us... I couldn't hold back my true feelings for him any longer

The whole gist of the situation that I loved Stefan so much to the point where I spoke my mind to him... Apart of me wished I could take that back.

Perhaps it was too soon to say that? But also to lose my virginity to him?

I honestly didn't know anymore. Because had I known about that picture earlier, I knew damn well I wouldn't have done those things, said those three little words to him.

But I think what had happened was rather... cliché. Something you saw in movie or even in real life.

The lovebirds confess their true feelings together which somehow leads the two beings into bed where they physically show their love. And then after the happy moments, the girlfriend would have some kind of encounter with the boyfriends ex-girlfriend who just may not be an ex.. And this was just stuff you couldn't make up.

Particularly with the supernatural.

It was these kinds of thoughts that had me not wanting to go back home. And if I could, I would just.. Fly away. Far away. Like into the clouds with a flock of birds.

Damon was probably lying to himself if he believed that Elena would ever chose him over the younger Salvatore brother but if there was just that hint of a chance that he could grab then why shouldn't he just take it with open arms after all this whole trip was supposed to be about getting his true love back. Instead he found himself a little overwhelmed by the magnitude of the real Elena Gilbert.

Did that mean he cared more for Elena than he did Katherine?

No, God no that had to be impossible. Right? Maybe the drink had gotten to his own head from all these years and he wasn't seeing clearly. Sure he wasn't going to deny that he had thought about Elena in many ways but never in the way of love had he felt like shivering over that thought. Damn he could be so stupid sometimes there was nothing right about it. Nothing sane about it. He wasn't in love with Elena; there was no chance he could be. It was stupid to full himself of that.

But of course, this was reality and obviously, reality wasn't too kind.

With the corners of my lips twitching up into a smile, I couldn't have been more grateful to see Damon lightly pressing on the gas petal as we drove at a slow pace. But also, I noticed him taking turns that I didn't recognize. Perhaps he was getting us lost? Or maybe he really did know about of longer routs to get back home?

Who knows, maybe we'd up in another state and become plastered like I was in Georgia. But honestly, I was having fun. And the best part, I didn't regret a single moment I spent there with Damon. Actually, I found myself wanting to bask in with the presence of the elder Salvatore for a little longer.. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as I called him out to be. He had some redeeming qualities it seemed.

When I looked closely at Damon, and really, really looked, analysing him so to speak, I couldn't find this cold hearted monster he made himself out to be.

But then again maybe that's exactly what he wanted to do. Maybe he wanted to full himself out of loving Katherine. His head shook mostly mentally so he wasn't going to get questioned about it from Elena. What would he say? That he was contemplating his feelings and the difference between her and Katherine. No way that was damn stupid. If he had wanted Elena then surely he would have gotten Elena when he first turned up? No all because of his little brother Stefan.

The parcel child for everything good in the world. Well he wasn't so good right at the beginning but no nobody wanted to tell that story did they now they were all caught up in the present and how Damon looked and did things. He was just living life the way it was meant to be lived well as a vampire anyway. Which of course he was and accepted unlike his brother Stefan who seemed completely the opposite.

How things could change over just a few century's.

It was stupid really and should have been non-existent but then why should he care. Why should he even care of Elena? He frowned on that thought but for some reasons he didn't truly understand he did actually care for the young Gilbert girl more than he was going to let on. More than Katherine even if he admitted in his own head. Well it was his head after all and he never denied it any pleasure of pictures and what knots.

He was just going to have to deal with this the easy way and let things go the way they were going. If Elena wanted to go running back to Stefan with open arms after whatever he had just done then Damon should just let her. Even if he didn't want too that way he couldn't be called out for doing anything wrong. Although kidnapping Elena and taking her away to Georgia was probably one of his faults then because Stefan was going to shout about that from now on.

In fact Damon was quite the opposite. He was much like his brother, but with the arrogant attitude and womanizing ways. And I definitely found it to be a bit odd, even for me, to be thinking of Damon in a more profound way.

God, maybe I did still have a hangover or something. I blamed the booze for it all.

As my eyes shifted over to him, I gave a slight raise of my brows in acknowledgement to his answer.

**"Thanks.. But why don't we stop somewhere to eat? Something tells me you've been driving all night."**

I mentioned. Thus doing this would definitely kill more time in taking a pit stop And that's exactly what I wanted. Not to mention I knew Damon would have no objections considering he basically kidnapped me just to tick off his brother. Which I knew would work. And I was glad about that.

We had left Bree's bar pretty late into the night. The sky was still pitch black at the time. But I knew I wasn't awake for long.

But hell, I had a blast! And with Damon nonetheless which made it more strange and dare I say.. enjoyable? Now I was seriously loosing my marbles. Though it wasn't as if I'd go back home and brag about my drunken adventure with Damon Salvatore that turned out to be one of the few best moments in my life since they came to town.

So it looked like Damon wasn't the only one wanting to take his time. Elena did as well and he was more than a little bit pleased at that. His tight smile reaching his lips as he listened to the young girl's words once more. Well there was one thing he wasn't going to lie about he had been driving all night but then he figured stopping the car in the middle of nowhere and saying to Elena that they were going to stay in a motel probably wouldn't have went down to well. Then again the way she was acting he was tempted to try and ask again. He'd have to make the drive exceptionally long to do that though.

"**Well I didn't know you wanted to take it slow going home otherwise I would have stopped somewhere. Do you mean to feed you or too feed me"**

He couldn't help but title his head towards Elena in a sarcastic way. The older Salvatore knew exactly what she meant but playing on words was his forte and giving that up would be like giving up blood or booze and girls.

But it was one thing to admit it to myself but I wouldn't dare say that out loud to anyone else, especially Stefan. Though knowing if I was pissed off enough with him, I might just "accidently" let that slip. Perhaps along the lines of- _"Oh you want to know what happened in Georgia? Well I got totally plastered when I was with your brother. Oh, and it was also one of the best days of my life." _Heh. Yeah I could see that blowing over real smooth with my so called boyfriend.

Honestly at this point, I kind of wanted to throw something like that in Stefan's face; however, I could control myself.

With my rather negative train of thoughts, I could feel them momentarily cut off due to the rumbling of my stomach. Instinctively I placed my hands atop my stomach out of embarrassment.

Damon Salvatore giving up any one of those things would be like Hell of earth. Well for him anyway for others it may as well have been heaven because as far as he was concerned it was as close to heaven as they were going to get themselves.

Blood; he had to survive on so there was no point in contemplating giving that up. He had changed his diets a little bit to suit where he was living all because of that stupid founder's council but that was about as far as they were going to get from him. He wasn't dumping no blood for anybody. Besides he had tried Stefan's squirrel diet and found it not to his enjoyment so he was going to stick to the blood in a bag stuff and the occasional blonde.

Booze; now that was a Damon thing, there was no way he could go a few days without downing something. Especially since he was told to behave. Like Stefan put it: The drinking sometimes curved the craving and well it did, maybe a little bit.

When I had stated that we go somewhere to eat, even if it just was something simple like.. a coffee and a doughnut, though at this point I'd prefer some kind of sandwich at the most, well, I really wasn't joking about that.

But it was also enjoyable and made things so much easier to deal with. One of these things before Stefan constantly moaning about the problems he had to deal with. Damon had only promised him an eternity of emissary and he was only cashing up on it. But oh god did he wish the brooding would end.

It just got so triedsome sometimes. Stefan never use to be like this did he? Damon remembered times when the pair of them use to be so close but when ever the popped up into his head they were driven out by a force of anger he had for his brother. He had made him completely this change so he should be made to suffer and becoming all pal-ly with him was definitely not the way to go in this matter. Not in the slightest of course.

After all where would be the fun in that?

Girls; Ah the girl's now how could he not deny himself there pleasure. There were always so many to pick from and all so different so why should he not have a taste. Not of there blood of course. But then again Damon had always been accused of his womanizing ways. There was no denying that he was a lady killer.

Both theoretical and literary. Seem with Vicki of course; and that was only one of the many girls he had gone though in his time of being in Mystic Fall's which had consisted of maybe a month or more. Well he couldn't really remember the days. Being immortal kind of did that too you.

Leading him back to the girl's he couldn't help but take a sly glance towards Elena where he found himself smiling for a matter of seconds before his eyes were back on the road and he was leaning side ways with his hand out of the window. He wasn't going to deny himself the pleasure of how he found Elena quiet attractive.

She may have been going out with the younger Salvatore but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his mind and his view. Of course he wouldn't have been caught dead telling anyone of how he looked at her because well it was so non Damon like.

Or everyone else would have taken it as a non Damon like thing to do actually.

Because in truth none of them really knew him. How could he be himself around any of them when there opinions had already been made. Sure he got how Bonnie felt about him but that was mostly because of the whole witch thing he was sure and how he treated her may have been a benefactor but that he wasn't going to fully look into after all he didn't care for her all that much.

But Elena. Well that was a different story.

The last thing I even remembered eating was the basket filled with fries and a rather tasty burger. After that, it was just bottle after bottle and shot and shot of alcohol.

So of course I was completely starved! I was running on nothing be alcohol, and not even that anymore. Heck, I didn't know what I was running on but thinking of a steamy cup of coffee with some food had me swallowing back the extra saliva that was being produced in my mouth.

He cared what Elena thought about him for some reason. He wasn't entirely sure of but when she was in Georgia and actually joining in with him he actually enjoyed every minute of it. She had surprised him greatly by the way she acted and by the way she held her drink; which he couldn't help but save a chuckle for. She wasn't a lost cause after all like most girls.

Then there was the fact that she did actually save his life. He was bursting up about to go in flames and she was able to stop Lexi's lover from doing any permutated damage to god knows what part of him. He didn't know if he could really thank her for all of that but he sure as hell didn't have the guts to do it.

He couldn't say thank you all together and then go back to being some cocky guy again who blasted out random comments at inappropriate times. Even if he did think they were very good and very enjoyable. He would manage to say thank you properly at some point maybe later.

**"I think you better take me out to lunch."**

I muttered after the growling of my stomach seized. But hey, what did Damon expect? I had to eat sooner or later unless he wanted to keep hearing the noises my stomach made and see me undoubtable faint one way or another. Besides, this heat outside wasn't helping at all, even with the air conditioner running.

Damon instinctively smiled at her when she spoke again. Keeping his mind out of all of his other thoughts he knew there wasn't a place too far from where they were. That was why he had turned off this way hoping she wouldn't mind a little stop of maybe two if he could play his cards right he would get some time with her. Even if it meant annoying Stefan 'the brooding' Salvatore once more.

"**I think I knew exactly the place"**

Another charming smile passing his lips as this time he hit the gas peddle. It didn't matter how fast they went now they were only going a few more hundred yards before they could stop as long as they liked so why should he care about speed it wasn't like some traffic cop was going to ask him to stop. He agreed with himself almost every time that violence was the key and when that failed –which it never did- he always had a little compulsion left in him.

As I lifted a single hand from my stomach, I leaned forward to place my hand on my side of the air conditioner where I fiddled around with the little devise. I flipped open the little blind like fan until I could feel the cool air now hitting against the front of my neck.

That did feel a lot better as I exhaled slowly before leaning into the black leather seat. And even though it would help more if I slipped off the short black jacket I wore, I did not want my skin sticking to the seat. The dampness of my arms sticking to the seat like Velcro would just be a little uncomfortable. Which is why I settled for this.

Popping open the last button to my jacket though, I let it fall to an open where the cool air was now hitting my deep maroon shirt as well.

Which thinking of, I really, really wanted to change out of. I know I wreaked of booze still, and I'd been in these cloths for at least two days which was frankly unhealthily unhealthy in my opinion. And aside from my appearance, I was also killing for a toothbrush and some minty fresh toothpaste to take the taste of alcohol out of my mouth.

And right now, I made the mental note to myself that if I ever went on another little road trip like this, especially with Damon, I was definitely going to be packing the essentials.

To anyone else I probably smelt like an alcoholic, but I'm sure to Damon I smelt like nothing new to him considering he was a drinker himself. But heck, at least people would be used to smelling Damon like this. Though of course Damon was nowhere near as plastered as myself, he smelt.. Normal to me.

The fact everything he wore was practically designer, and he grew up in the Italian Renaissance period, I guessed it just fit.

His eyes scanned the area in front of them even at the speed he was moving the car at before another smile crossed his lips and he was able to drop the gear into a reasonable speed. Well a sort of reasonable speed anyway.

"**Right where I left it. They do so great taste food"**

He couldn't help but slip a teasing comment in before he was driving in to it's parking lot and stopping next to the bar. Because of course Damon Salvatore only really knew of bars. There was the occasional other places but why did you need them when the Bar's sell food anyway. And when they didn't have food for human's the had great girl's for him. Well great blood donor's anyway.

To me, Damon smelt of something between a mix of something desirable and tempting. Honestly, pin pointing this, searching for the right words seemed quiet impossible. But, the smell of Italian Bergamot, a seemingly popular brand of Italian cologne was strong but yet not over powering when the spice of cardamom was mixed into the blend. And that spark factor, this freshness I smelt was a hint of... Mandarin?

Right now I couldn't believe I was thinking this, especially about Damon.

How appealing he smelt to me and how much more inviting he was other then his looks. And yes, Damon Salvatore was an impeccably attractive man. The dishevelled set of midnight dark locks, the way his piercing blue eyes were something one simply couldn't look away from. His chizzled facial features with that strong jaw.. And those perfectly sculpted set of lips.

And the more I thought of his physical appearance alone, even if it had only been from the neck up I was observing, there was no doubt from the neck down didn't do him justice. I couldn't help but imagine the man beneath that John Varvatos shirt and those Armani jeans of his.

Just because I hadn't seen him shirtless, that didn't mean I couldn't.. Imagine it. I was only female after all, and well.. Wouldn't any girl try to visualize Damon Salvatore shirtless? It really was one of those rhetorical questions.

But then again, Caroline had seen Damon shirtless, in fact I was willing to bet they probably slept together during Caroline's stage of being a compelled human.

Though the last thing I wanted to think of was my best friend and my boyfriend's elder brother in bed together doing god knows what. That was just an image that I knew could scar me for life.

And thankfully, to pry my attention away from such... Disturbing thoughts, I shifted my eyes in Damon's direction.

With those thoughts running through my head, the way he looked with beauty that could only be described as godly or immortal, and what it would feel like if I were to press my nose into the crook of his neck seemed like rather.. sinful thoughts in my opinion.

Because I shouldn't be thinking of Damon this way, or at all for the matter. I should have just kept thinking of him as some pompous, arrogant asshole but... I couldn't after yesterday. Whether I wanted to believe it or not, I considered Damon Salvatore to me one of my closest friends at this point.

I gave myself a full ten second gaze in his direction, which thankfully his eyes seemed to be on the road considering it would be flat out embarrassing if he caught me staring at him the way I was.

So when my ten seconds... well, okay twelve seconds where up, I once again turned my attention away from the beautiful immortal and looking out of the passenger window as the trees, houses and shops that we passed by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena POV**

To play on ones words was definitely one of Damon's forte's among others.. many others.

Obviously I was referring to my hunger, that and my stomach made itself known to his acute hearing. He already knew that, but of course Damon being Damon just simply had to make some kind of inappropriate remark. That was a habit of his, a rather annoying one to me anyways. In fact half the time I wondered if Damon took things seriously because of his varies responses.

With my hands clasped on top of my stomach as if to suppress anymore growling and grumbling from it, my eyes shifted over to Damon's briefly only to frown with scoff at his smirk. I really hated that. The guy was so arrogant and cocky, a little overly confident that it showed in his smiles which simply adjitaited the hell out of me. He knew just how to get a rise out of me from doing such a thing.. it was rather annoying.

However despite Damon's many annoying trademarks, my thoughts drifted back to feeding and how one needed to feed to live, which brought me to vampires.

It was interesting the way vampires ate. Okay.. it was downright creepy and all around made me want to vomit if Damon ever directly fed off someone in front of me but blood wasn't what I was thinking about. In fact, I was thinking of that gourmet burger and fries he seemed to eat no problem.

Rather odd considering vampires were dead which I thought meant their digestive system was well.. Dead. Apparently not though.

Back in Bree's Bar, I watched as Damon picked at his fries and ate my pickles before taking a bite of his burger... He really could eat human food.

In fact, he told me as long as he kept a _"healthy dose"_ of blood in his system that a vampire's body functioned normally. Well, as normal as a vampires would anyways.

But it was a rather interesting fact that I didn't know about. I mean Stefan cooked me dinner but we never got around to eating it once I sliced open my finger by accident. Though there were a lot of things I didn't know considering I based all my vampire information off folklore, myths, legends and the internet along with movies.

But come on, vampires weren't supposed to be real! That right there was a lie considering I was in the car next to one.

According to Stefan, garlic was tolerable, holy water was drinkable, mirrors and crosses were a myth. The only things that were true were decapitation, a stake through the heart and the sun. Though of course with a special ring like Stefan and Damon wore, they could walk out in the sunlight no problem.

Where was the fun in taking things seriously? Really? If people took life too seriously then they need to unwind and well the just bloody were deserved to get bitten if they were going to be like that. Damon knew when an open joke was needed and when it was not.

Even if he just said it anyway and talking about 'eating habits' with Elena Gilbert was not going to happen. One because there's no way he could see her having the stomach for it and the second was there was no way Damon would either. The subject was non existent but that didn't mean he couldn't play about with it like it was there after all.

he side ways smiled at her for a moment watching her features

"**Relax"**

Damon couldn't help but smile a little bit more he knew she was hungry that much he could hear but there seemed something else to be bothering her and right now when he had her out here all by himself that was something he did not enjoy.

Why was he worrying about her so much? This whole trip was about Katherine and finding a way to get Katherine out of the tomb but right now the last thing he seemed to be thinking about was Katherine. all his attention was draw to the young Gilbert who was residing with him in the car and asking him to take his time in the trip home.

She had found out that she looked like Katherine and obviously that didn't tone to well with her. She had driven off and her car had flipped before he snatched her away to Georgia but now it was different. Now Damon was actually enjoying her company more than he should have. He wasn't thinking about what he should have been thinking about.

He was going completely off those thoughts in fact. There was no other way to go about it. Katherine was his main item of concern or she had been for the last of his years but no the object of his affection seemed to be switching.

Dangerously switching.

In fact it was what he always thought about. Damon wanted Katherine back, he was ready to do whatever it took to get her back out of that tomb to be with him, alone this time. He didn't want to share things with his brother and he never did.

But his thoughts kept returning to Elena. She was beautiful, not in the over powering way Katherine was parse but in her own way that had Damon completely captured all the same. For some reason it made me trust her, and not Damon wasn't the person to start trusting anybody in the slightest part so trusting someone. Human like Elena for one was a completely big unexplainable deal to him.

He could joke to his brother all he wanted about how the past could always repeat itself even if it wasn't really want he wanted. Damon never wanted the past to repeat itself because he never wanted to relive it like that again. He wished it had gone different. He had always wanted the girl for himself

But that was something he never got. Something he never seemed to get.

But he shouldn't have even being thinking about her like that it was stupid, and selfish and actually pretty enjoyable even if he wasn't supposed to be doing it. But then again when had Damon Salvatore ever done what he was supposed to do in this life.

We had been out here for a day and he hadn't stolen blood, compelled her, Damon hadn't done a lot of things he could have done didn't that mean he deserved to have at least some thoughts that were dangerous. After all no one was in his mind, and for god knows how long he hoped no one would ever be in his mind.

Stefan the do-gooder can go back to being all brooding because Elena won't talk to him and Damon could go back to his search for Katherine after all this nonsense was over. Of course he can't help but follow up on his promise to Stefan while he wait.

Facts and Fiction, the truth from real and made up... Nothing honestly seemed normal to me anymore. I was beginning to think anything supernatural I knew about was real now.

There was a brief thought that lingered in my mind however, concerning feeding. Without my necklace, which I really wished I was wearing right now... I wondered, In fact, I had wondered for some time why Damon hadn't took my in his arms and began draining me...

He had a golden opportunity to do so and yet he wasn't?

Whether I wanted to think otherwise or not, I believed Damon's fangs would rip into my flesh for a quick meal, simply because he wasn't like his brother.

Stefan was the one with morals. He gorged himself on animal blood because he didn't want to hurt humans. That and.. he loved me. Stefan wouldn't dare hurt me that way, that much I knew, but Damon? He was the complete opposite.

I knew Damon would be itching to taste my blood simply because like the savage beast he was, human life was but a buffet to him. It not like Damon loved me the way Stefan did to not feed from me, right?

Hell no! Just.. NO! I wouldn't dare image Damon having any kind of intimate or romantic feelings towards me, simply because he still held a torch for Katherine, considering this whole road trip was about finding some information on her. I was just his extra baggage.

He didn't have to take me with him but I was out in the middle of the road with a vampire coming to me, not to mention falling unconscious. Besides... I knew if Damon were on the microscopic chance to fall for me it would be because of Katherine. I was her double, which meant when Damon looked at me, no doubt he was looking his love, Katherine. In a way, it was insulting... but I wouldn't voice this to him, it wasn't any of my business.

His relationship with Katherine was none of my business because Damon and I were just friends. He took me with him, bonded with me the way he had because one friend needed cheering up and that's just what Damon did. It's what friends did

An Eternity of hell Damon was thinking it was too long as well, but as long as he didn't have Katherine what else was there to do? Lately he had been not doing that but then again lately he was too busy with Katherine Business to be doing anything remotely to do with Stefan Salvatore. His younger brother would only get in the way and that Damon did not want him doing again.

This time he wanted things to himself there was no sharing involved and he was going to make sure he got it that way. What ever he wanted that was? Which was the first time he had ever been doubting what he really wanted after all.

Hell who really knew what he was thinking? He had been considering Elena as a friend after all and that was so unlike Damon than he had ever been before and well so much more than what he needed.

Thankfully though, before my thoughts could drift any further into this matter, something which I knew would become inappropriate, Damon's sudden voice and the rush of having my body pinned tightly against by seat had be stop.

Right at the moment when Damon's foot hit the gas petal did my back become forced into my seat as Damon took off to this place he wanted to go. Although so much for getting their slowly!

In fact, at the speed he was going at, I'd probably have a heart attack and prolong my journey by being in a damn hospital!

My eyes closed briefly where I cast them into my lap. Because I knew in looking out the window and seeing the blurs of our surroundings that I'd probably become nauseous or something. And I knew having me sick in his car wasn't something I knew Damon would take too kindly too.

**"Geez! Who do you think you are, Evil Kenevil?!" **

I exclaimed through my slightly panicked state.

Evil Kenevil was a well-known daredevil so to speak. A biker who jumped long distances that were basically life and death. After all, suffering a broken neck or some kind of limb was very likely.

I knew without a doubt Damon didn't give a damn about being dangerous and going over the speed limit! Heck I wanted to shout at him to slow down or drive at human speed, but I knew he wouldn't. Because Damon was a daredevil. I mean, he did take me along for the ride knowing Stefan would chew his ear out about his actions. But being with a dangerous daredevil such as Damon had me fearing for my life. And honestly, who wouldn't be afraid if they were in my position with death being a 50/50 shot?

But the thing was.. in the back of my mind, despite how fast we were going and we could get in an accident, I knew I was safe. I was a vampire after all.

Damon laughed at her remark his head shaking slightly she was joking right? She had to be and oh did he sometimes love her humour. A Daredevil really? Well his driving good have been called dangerous but he had been doing it long enough that well it was stupid to think something as silly as going fast would be such a dare devil muse.

Although he couldn't lie he did enjoy that sort of compliment after all how else was he going to get his thrills around here it wasn't like…no he was going to stop right there and not think of anything really any further. He plastered a small smile on his lips and found himself side glancing Elena.

"**Please he doesn't know what a daredevil is"**

Damon mockingly snorted and shook his head. Well of course he was playing along although Evil Kenevil he would actually like to try in a fight. But then again he always did wonder about horror movie monsters and which ones he could beat.

I knew the beaming lights of red and blue and the sirens wouldn't be enough to make Damon slow his road, but if they were.. no doubt he'd compel the officer. Quiet the perk to getting out of a ticket.

This was all too amusing to me. But not enough for me to actually laugh out loud considering I was scared out of my damn wits! He sure knew how to get a girls heart thumping.. and I didn't mean by his stare or flirtatious comments and touches, but by a life and death experience! Although the upside to this, we did get to our destination faster. Which.. I guess I was thankful for considering I could probably faint from hunger.

However, when I saw where we were stopping at, my jaw could have hit the floor.

In his head most of them were easy, in fact being a daredevil against that stupid kenevil was pitiful. There was no way he could even stand up in the same league as Damon Salvatore.

"**Besides I think most of his jumps were rigged or something"**

Damon shrugged lightly putting his head back to the road although not moving his foot until we had actually turned into the place since speed was something he enjoyed and since he was a fast vampire, it was something Damon had gotten all to use to. Not going at a certain amount of speed was almost non-enjoyable. There was no way he could take it. No way he could even handle it. Besides going slow was over rated, there was no point in it anymore, the faster the better he always thought.

Rolling his eyes at her words he found himself glancing over towards the doppelganger.

Honestly though, was he kidding? Was he freakin' kidding me?! Another goddamn bar? Did he learn nothing from the last one? All I knew was that in going to a bar and almost being set on fire I wouldn't really want to go to another one for a while.

"**Seriously? There are such things as drive-ins and restaurants."**

What could I say? I was beginning to think areas that weren't bars was becoming a foreign concept to this Salvatore.

But at least I knew they served food. Like actual food for a human and... Knowing Damon, a random girl to act as his blood donor.

I rolled by eyes at this before unbuckling my seatbelt and stepping out of the car once the engine was killed. I left my jacket laying in the seat where I wore my alcohol stenches cloths once more.

Everything about her was different from Katherine and yet he still seemed pulled in by her. Not just her looks just the way she kept him on his toes. The way he could never read her, just everything about her just made him more curious and that was something he did enjoy.

"**Of course there are, but you don't have as much fun in any of them as you do in bars besides they do sell food quiet good food actually"**

He made a point of marking that out since although he didn't eat the food people did always complement it and when he had to look human or when hell he just felt like eating he often did enjoy the food at the bars. After all most places started out as bars so where was the use in ditching them?

Did she just ask Damon Salvatore to take her out? Surely not. There was no way he could believe his ears at this point but at the same time there was no way he could pass up something like this after all wasn't this something that he wanted?

**"..You should take me out to dinner tonight in a restaurant, got it Salvatore?" **

Although.. I wasn't sure if I was joking or not. Oh god had I just asked out Damon Salvatore on a date?! Oh lord I hope not. I think I'd have a stroke or something to prove my shock of such a thing.

But as my eyes flashed a playful smile and a gleaming glow in my eyes as I met him around the car, I crossed my arms over my chest. Raising a brow, I challenged him to actually comply with my small demand. After all, he could eat human food so what was the harm in going to a restaurant? Well... given the way we were dressed probably wasn't the best way to go about it.

He had been wondering about Katherine for so long that with Elena she just seemed to wash away. There was no more Katherine or worse Katherine was dead and gone and there was no way to care for her. His eye brows cocked slightly in wonder before a charming almost dangerous smile graced his features.

"**Of course I shall, there has to be some place around here that sells, proper food I think I knew one down the road although the detour might be much longer"**

He pushed forward in wonder. How long did she really want to be away from Mystic Falls? From his brother? There were certain things he would often avoid but this invitation was definitely not one of them.

Elena Gilbert asking him to take her to Diner that was one thing he could definitely comply with. But I did hold my stare towards her wondering what she was really thinking.

Walking into some classy place, or even a family dinner smelling of booze for two days was a little... Well, it called for a shower and something clean to wear.

However, I must have lost a few brain cells last night from all that alcohol my body consumed but I actually felt myself getting a little.. Giddy? Excited even to go out to dinner with this Salvatore? It really was a strange feeling... Very strange.

In fact, I was trying to recall if Stefan and I had ever gone out together on a date while sharing a nice quiet dinner, just the two of us. Sure we did the whole dinner and a movie, at home, but going out was different, it was public. Though did I really want to make my debut to society with Damon Salvatore? One could only guess.

**"Any who, I'm just glad to get something to eat right now." **

I stated, nodding to him once before unfolding my arms and strolling into a bar which was foreign to me but of course not to Damon. Although this time.. I would manage my drinks.

Damon could normally work out everyone, in fact it was boring and often very annoying how easily everyone was read but her she was different. She made it interesting where other's didn't and that was very dangerous

"**Of course"**

He simply nodded and moved after her already smelling the drink from this side of the door although they were not suppose to be hear for drink, they were suppose to be here for food. But that didn't mean he could slip himself some drinks. In fact it didn't mean he couldn't just out right go and buy some drinks for himself

He may have been keeping to the down low because he was out of town and with Elena but it didn't mean he needed to full behave himself since he never really promised anyone that. He promised Elena was safe. He also promised that he wouldn't compel her but never about behaving. In fact that never even came into anyone's mind.

He couldn't help but wonder why. It was stupid really but still interesting to say the least.


End file.
